Trouble Weighs a Ton
by Veronica Chambers
Summary: As I'm kinda just seeing where this story takes me so a summary is a bit difficult to write...the general story is about a woman who works for Laroy and how she becomes involved with the Sons...I'll update this when I know more!


Hi All! This is my first fanfiction ever, so I'm just going to take me lead from other people and let you all know that I don't own SOA, just any characters you don't recognise…..I'm also going to confess, I don't have this whole story planned out so I'm just going to go with it and hope you don't hate it! (And when I say the whole story I mean I'm literally going chapter by chapter we call it blagging it in the UK :) )

"Morning" Katie said wincing when the full force of the sun hit her. She'd been in her house with the curtains drawn since Mule, Laroy's second hand man, had dropped her off at her parents old summer house the week before. She stepped to the side letting Laroy passed her into the entrance hall.

"Nice place you got here, never realised you were _so_ comfortable…Mule mentioned it was nice but he lives in the kinda hood where having a front door is classy…."

Katie gave him a single laugh and a faint smile. He never makes small talk, must be worried about her. Just as she thought this he turned and assessed her injures. "Got yo ass busted up pretty bad, Niners got it handled though, found the guy ….." He left the sentence in the air and Katie gave him a single nod. She pulled the sleeves of her jumper over her hands and folded her arms, looking down at her feet. He's never seen me out of heels before, she thought bet I look like a right little bitch, a bit of trouble and I'm running back to Mummy and Daddy's lap of luxury and hiding. She didn't want to lose her standing with this man; it would only make things harder for her. Her squared her shoulders and raised her head slowly, making sure to remove any emotion from her face, "I want this one, want him to know its coming from me, not just the Niners."

Laroy smirked, it was better when she was like this, he knew how to deal with her like this, was the main reason he kept her round, she was so much more useful than pussy. "He's yours, let me know when you want him" He nodded at her and left, feeling proud she wasn't some little girl playing big. He knew she'd pull through, now all he needed was her back looking her best and back at work.

Katie shut the door, and let out the unsteady breath she'd been holding in. No need to let him know she was still shaky. All she needed was a few more days, a bit of healing and she'd be back to the life she loved. She couldn't go after this guy with the marks he made on her still visible, she knew about men like him, would make him happy to see her busted up at his hand. She turned to face the large mirror above the entrance hall's side table. Turning her head from side to side she could see the red marks on her neck had already faded, her throat was still slightly raw inside but not speaking much for the past week had helped with that. Her lip was still swollen with the tell tale split where he'd slapped her, that stung her pride more than anything, being caught by a bitch slap…she was quicker than that damnit. The bruises on her body where clearing up slower, the hand print he'd left on her arse was almost gone but she wouldn't be sitting comfortably on it for a while. In all her years working at Laroy's club she'd never had trouble, she'd easily dealt with gangbangers with too much attitude, drunk men which more liquid courage than sense, even dancers who got too big for their clear plastic platforms…..who'd have guessed it would be the chauvinistic business man who'd catch her off guard. She had assessed him and though he was nothing more than a city boy with a preference for dirty dancers. Little did she know Christopher Coles had a preference for dirty dancers and a passionate dislike for strong women with how did he put it…oh yeah, smart mouths that had to be silenced. She smirked at this bit. She had a smart mouth that was for sure, had got her what she wanted most of her life, but silencing her was not possible, and Christopher was about to find that out.

Nodding at herself to reaffirm her choice she turned away from the mirror and headed for the kitchen, a nice glass of wine and a plan that's what she needed next.

Tig had been out driving, no particular reason just driving. There were times when his brothers company was too much, he needed to clear his head and rationalise things. People though he was just a solider, whatever Clay said, he would do. And mostly that was true, Clay knew what was best for the club and he would do anything to protect that. But he also needed to get things right in his head, needed to put all the bad deeds in their place and know he'd done the right thing, it was that time that allowed him to keep doing his job, no questions just doing what was needed of him. As he hit the long stretch that led away from the clubs cabin on the outskirts of Charming a black car pulling out from further up the road caught his attention. He slowed slightly to get a better look; make a mental note of the plates if he felt anything suspicious.

He knew where it was pulling out of, the dirt track that led to the elaborate summer house some English guy had built in the woods over the river from the cabin. Made the clubs cabin look like a fucking outside toilet….thing was massive, all floor to ceiling windows and large outside deck with a pool and shit. But everyone in Charming knew the story, no one had used that house sine the owners had died, he couldn't remember the full story, something about a drug dealer jumping them in Oakland. That part made Tig shake his head, people with money always thought they were untouchable, like a crank dealer wouldn't bother them because they had designer clothes on and private medical care. The only reason the house hadn't been used by the local kids for a party hang out was it was secured up to the tits, the whole nine yards, cameras, private alarm to a company outside of Charming, he was willing to bet there were motion sensors in some of the rooms. The club had kept an eye on it at first, making sure it wouldn't go up for sale and be bought by someone undesirable, even pressed Unser to find out what he could about who owned it now, came back and said it belonged to some family member who didn't want to part with it.

The car was pulling closer to him on the opposite side of the road, he took note of the darkened windows and shiny front grill, like any other car with money thrown at it, it was the paint job that caught his eye and he knew that paint job anywhere. It wasn't black but deep purple, could only tell when the sun caught it as it pasted him, Laroy. What the fuck was the leader of the Niners doing here, he knew it wasn't a meeting with the club; Clay would have had him there. He glanced up the dirt path to the house in the woods and saw the lights on behind drawn curtains. Looked like the littlest gangster was up to something and that something was just inside Charming borders. He gunned the throttle on his bike and headed back to the clubhouse.


End file.
